Life Will Not Escape Us
by nsheldonb
Summary: George and Hermione have been miserable for five years. It's time that they go out and feel free. "We travel not to escape life, but for life to not escape us." -Unknown. AU! Disclaimer: I do not own this! JK Rowling does! No beta, but I'm looking for one!


**Hello! This is nsheldonb and I'm brining a new story to this _wonderful_ website! I've been on for a while and I've decided to start this multichapter. My motivation from a challenge called:**

**Around the world: a cultural explosion challenge**

**shen summoner created this challenge and I LOVE the idea. I might write a sequel to the traveling of other countries! Please review and tell me how I can improve.**

**BTW: This is a purely friendship story. Other than the past romances or current romances in this chapter, no romantic pairing will be mentioned. George and Hermione are JUST friends!**

_"We travel not to escape life, but for life to not escape us." -Unknown_

\- (Stupid Line Break isn't working)

After the Second Wizarding World, after the devastation, after the deaths, after the funerals, after the repairs, everyone needed to escape, just for a little while. In all of Wizarding Europe, not a single smile could be seen. How could anyone be happy? Two particular people had been having some very... troublesome problems.

George Weasley had lost his twin, his best friend, his other half. This wizard was once an amazing man that brought joy to others through the dark times by playing pranks. Now, he is the one that needs to have someone bring _some_ joy in his life, if it was possible.

If that wasn't enough, he also lost his wife. She was pregnant with a beautiful baby, five months along. It was a boy.

Hermione Granger- Weasley had lost her best friend, her soul sister. While she may have helped save the European Wizarding World, she couldn't save her dear best friend. They were going to change the world, one step at a time... not anymore.

She also lost her husband, the father to her child. For less than a month, he knew his child, his beautiful son.

Hermione was married to Fred Weasley and best friends with Luna Lovegood- Weasley. George was married to Luna Lovegood- Weasley and the twin/ best friend of Fred Weasley. Hermione and George were two lost magicals that had lost so much, just from a war.

Sometimes, Hermione wished that Ron, Harry, and her had never met. This would mean that she wouldn't have to go through this heartache and the Weasleys would still have a total of nine family members, not eight. Then she thought of how stupid she was. She would rather go through all that pain and suffering in order to feel that small amount of freedom with Fred than to have none of it at all. Fred was her soulmate and opened up her life.

Every once in a while, George would sometimes think of an alternate universe where he never became friends with Hermione, where Hermione didn't introduce him to Luna, where Luna didn't end up being his wife. He shook his head though before those thoughts developed too quickly though. How could have _ever_ though of _not_ loving Luna? How could he _not_ want Hermione to become his, now, best friend? Luna was his soulmate and she would always be there with him, whether not not he could see her.

These two broken souls decided that they _needed_ to get up and live their lives five years after the Second Wizarding World.

Harry Potter was the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts. At first, he didn't want to go back to the place where _so_ many lives ended, but he was persuaded by Neville Longbottom, the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts. The DADA position was no longer cursed, thankfully.

Ron Weasley was getting on by, working at the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He was having fun, going to Quidditch games and meeting all the players. Due to the Tri- Wizard Tournament event in his fourth year, Ron had decided to help put better protection spells on the Goblet of Fire.

Ginny was training to become an International Healer. She was working at St. Mungo's though because she needed to have been a Healer for _at least_ ten years to become an International Healer. The training process for International Healers would be six years.

Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, Rolanda Hooch, Rubeus Hagrid, and Aurora Sinistra were all retired. They couldn't go to the school anymore, not after all that happened. After going through the First _and_ Second Wizarding World, they collapsed. Due to being war heroes and heroines, they could live the rest of their lives comfortably. If only it could be that simple.

At Hogwarts the Headmaster was actually Cuthbert Binns, the History of Magic Professor turned ghost. He still taught History of Magic, but also ran the school. The Deputy Headmaster was Horace Slughorn, Head of Slytherin and Potions Professor. He actually took up quiet a lot of Headmaster duties since Binns couldn't do some of them since he was a ghost.

Bathsheda Babbling still taught Study of Ancient Runes, Septima Vector still taught Arithmancy, and Sybill Trelawney still taught Divination with the help of the centur_ Firenze. Pansy Parkinson turned out to be the new Transfiguration Professor; Neville Longbottom was the new Herbology Professor; Daphne Greengrass was the new Charms Professor; Viktor Krum was the new Flying Instructor after he got injured; Charlie Weasley was the new Care of Magical Creatures Professors after he decided he wanted to stay closer to his family; and Gabrielle Delacour became the new Astronomy Professor. Gabrielle already had a few years of experience before she switched over to Hogwarts during her 'First' Year. She had taken her OWLs in her Third Year and NEWTs in her Fourth Year. She decided to become the Astronomy Professor after she heard that the previous professor, Astoria Greengrass, had quit due to wanting to have a healthy marriage.

So many things were changing all around George and Hermione, but they couldn't change with it. They tired, over and over and over again, not even succeeding at all. They realized that after the five years. That was why they wanted to travel, just for a little while, so they could start fresh and _change_.


End file.
